


Drip Drip Drip

by beastlybolt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark fic, Gore, Horror, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Paranoia, Sam is a Dog, Sociopath Dean, Stalker Dean, Teenage Castiel, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlybolt/pseuds/beastlybolt
Summary: He doesn't know what the man's name is, but he's there. Outside, mostly. But sometimes Cas can feel someone's presence inside, like eyes that never leave the teenager and just sit and stare from across the room.Remake of an urban legend.**edit: Should I make a part two (it would be a prequel) of Dean's backstory? Would anyone be interested? You can comment yes if you think it's a good idea. I don't wanna write something no one would care for, yunno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remake of a favorite urban legend of mine - The Licked Hand, look it up if you want to. There are lots of different variations of the short story but I switched it up a bit. If you aren't a fan of horror, chances are you'll hate this. I don't stand for what Dean does, this is just for my love of horror fics and legends. Read tags.

Castiel knows he's being watched.

He can just feel it.

His parents think he's just being paranoid, but they neglect to realize that just because he's paranoid that doesn't mean no one is following him. So they bought a dog. His name is Sammy, and he's a big German shephard, and he makes Cas feel safe again. He has a tendency to lick Castiel's fingers silly in comfort when he could feel his owner's stress. 

When Castiel heard a book falling off the bookshelf, he'd reach his hand down and immedietely feel a tongue peak out and slobber lovingly all over his palm and fingers, and Cas would sigh in relief and go back to doing his homework. That time he swore he heard something, someone, tapping on his window he just kept the tears in and let Sammy plant dog kisses on him from below the bed. 

He doesn't know what the man's name is, but he's there. Outside, mostly. But sometimes Cas can feel someone's presence, like eyes that never leave the teenager and just sit and stare. But once, just once, the man got close. So close that Castiel had to pretend he was sleeping so he wouldn't get hurt by him. 

The man had crept in early in the morning, not early enough that his parents were up and getting ready for work, but early enough to see it's just past midnight and the stars were still out. Castiel heard his boots cause the old wooden floors to creek aloud, and everytime they did the man would stop abruptly for a minute to make sure Castiel wasn't awoken by the sound. The younger boy couldn't keep his heart from beating so fast and loud, but he made sure his breathing was deep and heavy so he at least sounded asleep. He kept his hands underneath the pillow holding onto it for dear life, hoping the man would at least have the decency to not touch him but just watch instead like usual. 

But that didn't happen.

The man's hands were big, and he had sausage-like rough fingers that trailed along Castiel's back over the blanket. Cas heard him say praise under his breath, "so beautiful" or "how precious." He can't remember and frankly, he doesn't want to. His heartbeat was too loud in his ears for him to hear anything that quiet anyway. Cas' grip on the pillow tightened when fingers drifted underneath the comforter, and trail up Castiel's night shirt. He couldn't hide his light gasp of air for shit, he was scared. It's fight or flight, isn't it? 

If he fights, he knows he will lose. He knows he'll get hurt, probably trapped and raped, and this man is much bigger than him. He has seen his shadow, and his leather jacket and back side. He's a tall fucker too, past six feet. Castiel has seen him when walking home from school when he knew the strange man thought Cas couldn't, but he did, and he can't unsee him now. Well, his back anyway.  
Castiel can't run, because he's in his room for God sake, and the door is behind his stalker, so how will he get to it? He has a window, but it's shut and locked, and it will take time to unlock it and get out. 

So Castiel suffers through it. 

Hears the man's zipper being pulled down.

And feels a thick at least eight inch hard cock poke his back. 

Castiel won't ever forget hearing the skin slapping, the breathy little moans coming from the man's mouth, and feel the hot come drizzle his exposed back. He then zips himself up again, smoothly dodges the spots on the floors he knows that creek loud, and opens the door and closes it behind him and leaves.

The teen doesn't know how he gets in. What his face looks like. Why he's doing this to him in particular, or anything else other than this being wrong. 

However, that was three months ago to this day. He hasn't come in contact with Cas again, at least in Castiel's knowledge, I mean he could be doing it every night with Cas not-faking sleep, and Cas won't ever know. So? He makes Sammy sleep in his room, and taught him the hand licking trick, and never hears the man come in or feel eyes watching him since Sammy started sleeping under his bed.

Castiel prayed he'd never have to tell his parents or have another panic attack feeling eyes burn holes in him.

But the night Samandriel and Naomi, his parents, decide it's date night for their anniversary, Castiel's face goes pale and he feels just as tense as the night the man came in contact.

He doesn't know what he'll do other than sleep with one eye open with his dog licking his hands at his feet. He guesses he'll find out.

-

Dean has to admit, buying a dog is smart. Real smart. He hasn't gotten to touch Cas in months, and he feels strangely nostalgic looking at him from his parked car outside. His green eyes search for tan skin and dark messy hair, but Cas isn't in his room right now, Dean realizes, so he just plans to stalk around the house for the night. The neighbors are so fucking clueless it's almost hilarious, and Dean isn't exactly subtle with his six foot figure. But he's smooth, he knows that for one. Hell, he knew Castiel was awake the night Dean actually went in his room while Cas was asleep and got to jerk it and finish on his back. It was beautiful, and Dean had never felt more complete in his life.

He doesn't know what his obsession started for. Maybe when Lisa dumped him after having his kid, maybe after his baby brother ditched him for Stanford, maybe when he touched a different teenager, Aaron, and fell in love with a man for the first time and came to realize his bisexuality and thing for young boys with dark hair and a sweet innocent look. All's he knows is the second he saw Castiel, he fell in love. And he doesn't want to snap himself out of it anytime soon. No one deserves Cas but Dean. And he'll stop at nothing to get some more alone time, whenever his parents leave Dean will make a move and Cas will fall into his arms and they'll run away together, somewhere far enough away from his fucking parents and motherfucking dog.

-

Castiel hasn't begged this hard to his parents since he was a child imploring for hot wheels as his Christmas present. He cannot be alone. He cannot face the man again. But most of all, he can't tell them WHY he can't be left alone.

Sammy will be there for him, right? 

Right.

Cas chooses to hold on to that bit of hope that's there deep down, that it's all over, that he can sleep just with Sammy by his side, licking his fingers and having that be enough to lull him to sleep. He'll wake up in the morning, and his parents will be back, Cas will be safe, everything is normal again. He's emotionally stable. Yeah, he'll think that. Happy thoughts. Positive thinking. 

Castiel is on edge all night, with Sammy by his lap giving him a rope to play fetch with. Cas is in the living room, too scared to even move and go make himself dinner in the kitchen. He's out there, Castiel knows it. Can feel it.

He's famished, since not eating food since lunch at noon earlier, but he can't give the man a show. He just wants to lay here and be with his dog. Because Sam hasn't barked or looked weird or made a sound, so that's a good sign. 

Castiel sighs and closes his book, deciding it's time to toughen up, and makes his way upstairs and calls Sam up with him. He's too tired to be paranoid at this point. It's almost eight P.M., and there's no strange sinking feeling of eyes watching. Castiel feels maybe it's all over. 

He ignores the screaming his conscience is doing in his brain that it's all just beginning.

 

Castiel has trained himself to be a light sleeper, and even the steady sound of a 'drip, drip, drip' is enough to pull him from slumber. 

He yawns and rubs his eyes, glancing at the glowing red letters of his alarm clock that reads 11:34 P.M. It isn't raining outside, so the steady dripping isn't the weather. Cas wonders if he turned off the fossit completely, but first wants a reassuring lick from Sammy, so he lowers his palm, a silent plea, and it takes a few seconds longer for Sam to start kissing Cas' hand. It makes him feel better, after all, he loves Sam, and having him be here as a comforting presence makes Cas feel less likely that the man came here tonight. 

Castiel gets up and oddly enough Sammy isn't where he normally is, right at the side of the bed. Huh. Well, Cas did feel him, but he's probably just underneath the bed. Sam can be weird sometimes.

He gets up and turns on the hall light, treading lightly since he's still unsure in the back of his mind, and he still feels phantom hands creeping up his back, but he shakes the feeling. Sam is here to protect him. Cas goes to the kitchen and goes to turn the fossit water off, only to find that it's completely turned off already, the knob completely secured. He checks the other knob to find the same.

Okay, this is weird, and the dripling still hasn't stopped, but what with the echoing of the walls it could be coming from anywhere. Castiel isn't sure he can fall asleep again with any distraction, knowing that the man could be anywhere, he found his way in once, he can do it again, and, and -

No. Castiel needs to calm down and start being realistic.

He checks the front door and, locked. The back door too, also locked. He's safe and alone. One hundred percent.

Tip toeing up the stairs back to bed, he turns off all the lights he had turned on on the way down and falls back first on his pile of blankets just the way he left them. With a session of reassuring licks from Sam, Cas feels better although the dripping still occurs, he musters up courage to leave it alone and lets the heaviness of his eyelids to close and stay closed, falling back to sleep to the steady wet heat of Sam's kisses.

 

Okay. This isn't fucking happening. Three hours later, and the dripping is still freakishly steady, a pattern of drip, drip, drip, drip. Cas can't believe it. Where didn't he check? He checked all the fossits downstairs, so, wait. The bathroom.

Of course. That's why. The shower is dripping. Cas did shower earlier, and the pipes aren't the best, so that has to be it. Yeah.

Once again, he's even groggier than earlier, far too exhausted to be worried about anything yet other than getting rid of that goddamn noise. With a big sigh, Castiel turns on the light of the washroom and shoves the shower curtain open and -

No!

There hangs Sammy, his leash wrapped tight around his furry neck and stomach sliced open, the blood dripping steadily to the floor of the shower flooding a puddle of sick red goo coming from his dog. His tongue is stuck sticking out, eyes wide, and paws out. 

Drip, Drip, Drip. 

Castiel's eyes widen and mouth opens all ready to scream, but as he backs up further and further, he turns his head with tears brimming his eyes and sees right on the mirror, written in what appears to be Sam's blood smeared messy letters, reads:

"HUMANS CAN LICK TOO"

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't quite understand (totally ok if you don't) basically Dean slaughtered the dog while Castiel was sleeping, and pretended to be the dog everytime Cas put his hand out for Sam to lick and the 'Humans Lick Too' implies Dean was the one licking him the whole time and hid under the bed waiting for Cas to put his hand out. Yes it's gross and creepy and I love it so if it's not your thing that's ok, but I DID tag everything don't say you weren't warned.


End file.
